


Onyx and Ebony

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (kink tags for later), Clothed Sex, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, cuz why not have arsene meet fantomas, the first chapter ngl is a lot of setup before the main part starts in chapter 2, thnk thehuggamugcafe for their beautiful akira tht lead me down this thirsty road lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: You are not very good at letting go, never really was from what the former Phantom Thief leader realized. You smelled like old blood. Blade in your left hand and pistol in right, your eyes are glowing that too familiar red. "(Name)," He calls out to you in the darkness of the Metaverse. He does not, however, reach out for you physically. He gets it, he may be the only one who does besides Goro. "I'm right here." Your eyes focus on him suddenly no longer staring off into the distance."I-- Fantomas...""I know."





	Onyx and Ebony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).

> Inspired by TheHuggamugCafe incubus Akria who I very much blame for getting into Persona in general

** _Whatever happened to your normal nights?_ **

The here and now is being solely dressed to be the bare minimum; a short t-shirt with panties on. The normal attire to sleep in, correct? It never would have crossed your mind to be fully dressed nor in your  _ Phantom Thieves  _ gear when the demon showed up in front of your room door bleeding out.

Oh, you are still in shock about all the blood staining your sheets and floor as you scramble to do first aid. Normally, no human in their right mind would help a demon unless they are a part of some cult or whatever. However, you have no choice really but to help the demon. The demon, the incubus, the leader of the  _ Phantom Thieves  _ named Kurusu Akira. You wipe your forehead smearing blood on it while getting the sweat off too.

How did this even happen?! That is the question that crosses your mind as you stand up from your crouch position over the unconscious leader who was bleeding out on your futon. He looks different now in this weakened state below you. When you first met him he was distant yet there, willing to let others play leader yet they all knew who to take commands from. Your eyes look across your room at the mirror hanging on your wall for when you dress for the day. You look like a mess, a bloody one who is too tired for this shit.

That day, rather particular life-changing night, you met the  _ Phantom Thieves of Hearts _ . To think that night was three months ago.

_ Life is weird. Just weird, that is all you can say it is as you are brought back to the normal world you were born into. The people who saved slashed helped you escaped what ‘Panther’ told you to be a ‘Palace’ are by your side. As if you are friends suddenly after experiencing a life or death in the ‘Metaverse’. From what you understood, piecing together information thrown at you by a talking cat (which for some reason did not freak you out at first until shock left your system). The Palace you were sucked into was created by a person who is corrupted and their ‘distorted-desires’ create what you can gather is a shrine to their depravity. All you can say is, “ _ ** _This is fucked up_ ** _ .” When you are asked how you were feeling. _

_ It is unreal, weird, and all forms of fucked-up. _

_ However, it made sense? In the whole take-matters-into-your-hands way and your ‘Persona’ gave you that chance to do so. It is channeled by your emotions, passionate emotions, against the injustice in the world; the need to fight back has been you simply needed to awaken it. _

_ So then appeared Fantômas… Your Persona created by your need for something supposedly. _

_ Sort of interesting that Fantômas is your Persona given in a book you read for final exam paper, he is a murderous thief-- _

_ "Adults must have really hurt you." Says 'Oracle'. _

_ You want to correct on that: it is not always 'adults' that cause problems: it is people, in general, those cause problems. _

_ "Amazing her Persona is--" The orange-haired teenager was having a field day looking over her data about your Persona on her laptop. It was like you were some sort of lab rat that completed its first track course. Her eyes light up with amazement, "Nearly a counterpart to Arsene." _

_ Arsene Lupin? The gentleman thief? Okay, you swear it feels like you are in some book thief club right now. _

_ "Good thing you're on our side!" 'Skull' pats your shoulder. You cringe a bit at the touch not liking to be touch no less by strangers. "Especially how you stabbed that shadow! Man, you don't hold back a bit." _

_ That is not what you want to hear given you were on the high of 'awakening' when you killed those shadow monsters things. _

_ "God, this is really fucking weird." Holding the side of your head. "Listen, I'm--" _

_ "We should give them some time to process this." The boy with glasses speaks, 'Joker' the one who saved you from nearly being made into a toy by the sick shadow owner of the Palace. His partners in crime drew their attention to him answering the question of who is in charge. _

_ You went home. Well, you hide in a nearby store and ordered an hailo to take you home while in said store. _

_ Tonight has been a mess of weirdness and downright near insanity/life-threatening. In the back of your mind on the ride home you hope none of it is real; a daydream that you got too caught up in on the way home causing you to get lost. A crazy daydream that inspires you to write a book or something to keep in the realm of the fantastical. _

The group never saw you again outside of the school you shared with what you deduced to be the 'main trio' of the thieves. 'Joker' who you figured out who is Akira before he even told you, tried to recruit you naturally. However, even if it made sense to join the group, you rejected the offer-- Several times by all the teammates. The leader only asked once unlike the others. He is a strange one, one you could not help wanting to be close to… now this explains why.

_ "I need your help." He is bleeding outside your room door. Right now honestly you are freaking out over how he found where you lived! Granted not many students live in a traditional Minka house in this area, nor are wealthy like you. " _ Rue _ ," The code name he gave when you first met, it sort of just stuck now. He fell forward into your arms without a real warning that nearly caused both he and yourself fall backward, "I need your--" _

_ "I know." You did not bother to let him finish at this point. Dragging him inside into your room, laying him on your futon, then closing the screen door; tonight is going to be another mess you note. First, you need a light that you got from a small reading lamp and used it to find the first aid kit, the second step. Next, you assess the… "Why is your blood pink?" Well, a dark pink? Kinda reminds you of that weird murder crime-solving game with an evil teddy bear. _

_ "Not," He cannot readily talk without making a sound of pain. "Explain n-now." He holds his side desperately. Great now you have to hope he is not some alien! _

_ "Right, right." You start getting to work. _

_ He faded in and out of consciousness, hissing in pain or moaning in trying to keep himself aware of your actions. _

_ "Just rest." You said after stitching the last stitch before cutting it. _

When he woke up three hours ago he was able to explain parts of what he is. It was twelve forty in the morning. Now it is three forty-two in the morning. You thank God your room is at the far isolated corner of the house.

_ "I lost that part of me only I accepted Arsene." He is looking up at your dark ceiling. He tells you about the velvet room, about the voice of Arsene and the details in the fine print of the deal he made with the Persona"I'm the only one who made a deal that altered me in this way." You nearly jump when his vision is on you. "I imagine you have questions." He is so calm it astonishes you, a trait you appreciate it given how you are internally freaking out. _

_ "Just… get better." _

Soon as he passed out again you when to mode 'distract yourself'. Hiding his bloodied and ruined thief outfit (put those in an old unused shed), cleaned the blood off the floors (got good with that when you would come home a mess after a palace) and yourself (you just wiped your arms then face before changing your clothes. This time sweats and t-shirt along with a bra for decency), got him some clothes to change into (old brother's clothes from when he would visit), and then just keep yourself close by for Akira. With no other distractions, now your mind starts to race.

An  **incubus** ? From what you gathered which is not much considering you look up random subjects all the time, an incubus is a demon. Based on a random post you saw shared on your social media feed, an incubus is a sexual demon who tops?

You sat a few inches away from him with your legs crossed and laptop resting on your lap. You shut off the lamp to let him test leaving only the hue of your laptop light to highlight your inquisitive expression. Google is such a rabbit hole you realize as you dig for information, not that you can get anything given there is no information about  _ Personas  _ nor trusted sources of info about an incubus. Great, you sigh, now you just had to wait until he woke up again to answer your questions.

* * *

** _Morning comes_ ** .  ** _Weeks after._ **

The bad side about your home is the sliding door or a shōji as your grandfather explained it when you first moved in. The shoji's fabric allowing the morning light to peer through causing you to roll over with a groan. Eyes blinking a few times before you give up trying to sleep in anymore after a very obnoxiously loud bird starts singing. "God, shut up." Complaining as you get ready for the first day of your weekend.

It has been weeks-- Two weeks and three days-- since you helped Akira. Since helping him things have changed. A little too suddenly for your taste, yet, given how you became a Persona user happened, well, you have gotten used to quick-paced events.

Akira, who you formally address as Kurusu, (re)introduced you to the fellow Persona users. It took you a bit to get used to how open arms they were towards you. Likely since their leader trusts you and they trust his judgment. You, on the other hand, do not trust people, a trait you have had for a very long time.

In school, among friends and family, among your partners in crime, you are quiet. Not in a shy manner from what he has seen, you are very reserved in a way, or you let people show themselves off before making a true opinion of them.

Though you never stay long enough with grow to get a chance; you do not well in groups.

_ "Where do you go all the time?!" Both damn and bless Ryuji's blunt open mouth nature. The group looks at your standing form after paying for your food and excusing yourself for leaving early. "You know you can hang out with us longer." _

_ "We don't bite!" _

_ "It doesn't have to be all school and side gigs all the time." _

_ The group is kind as well as welcoming… too much for you to handle. You bow, "Thank you again for inviting me." Grabbing your phone off the cafe table. "See you all later." _

That memory happened Thursday which lead to why you are getting dressed right now. See Akira, in a way, is shoving yet nudging you to be more open with the team. It is hard, so so very hard to do. Worse when you keep hearing your Persona whisper cryptic sentences.

_ Only when your phone went off as you make your way outside to enjoy the weekend, your phone unlocked to your home screen reveals that strange app from yesterday night, and suddenly the air out of your lungs leaves you. _

_ It is not a dream, you quickly discover; you realize the oath or contract you made with your 'Persona' released your "true self", a self that was no longer afraid of the consequences of speaking out. A you that once seemed out of reach long ago. The past you no longer had to be the present you anymore. _

_ "We shall paint the town red with justice, dear one."  _

_ You wonder if the others you met yesterday have voices in their heads like you. Shaking your head as you toss your phone on your bed, you get out of bed wobbly when a hand on your head. _

_ "So many thoughts, so many questions yet you have all the answers before you." The voice does not disappear nor does it stop speaking as you go through your late morning routine. _

That was a rough couple of weeks after your 'awakening' as you called it.

With a sigh, you slip on your shoes at the door, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Grandpa, don't use the stove while I'm gone." You snicker at his words yelled back at for not getting over the one time he fell asleep while making tea. Luckily, no house fire so jokes abound. You smiled as you left to join the group again at Akira's job.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need to explain smut lol


End file.
